


12 Days of Supercorp (Smutty Version)

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: Each chapter will be based on one of the 12 Days of Supercorp 2020 prompts from tumblr. Each chapter will be smut, in different settings, but always featuring our favorite couple. Tags for each chapter will be listed in the notes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 467





	1. Snow/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get stuck in the Fortress of Solitude with no way to keep warm except body heat.
> 
> Post S5, grinding, tribadism

Lena was shivering when she came to. Her head throbbed for a long moment, as bright bluish light assaulted her eyes and she pinched them shut again.

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake.”

Lena opened her eyes slowly once again to see Kara standing over her, her features etched with concern. She reached out gently and touched Lena’s forehead, sending a bolt of pain through Lena’s skull.

“Ouch,” Lena muttered, pulling away.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Kara said, holding her hands up defensively. “The skin’s not broken, but you’ve got a bruise.”

Lena racked her mind and the memories came back to her again. Their pursuit of Lex had been anything but smooth, and he had finally turned the tables, playing offensive to come after Lena directly. She barely remembered the explosion at LuthorCorp, and the woosh of Supergirl flying in to save her, before she had lost consciousness.

“Are we in the Fortress?” Lena asked, although she immediately felt it was a foolish question. Nowhere else on Earth was made of the brilliant blue crystals like the Fortress of Solitude, and the way the light reflected off of them and the cold of the air was etched in Lena’s memory, seared into her mind with the unleashed anger and regret she felt from her last two visits there.

“Yeah, um…” Kara looked around sheepishly. “I thought it was the safest place to bring you, but, um…”

Lena pushed herself up from the surface she was lying on— a bed, surprisingly. “Out with it, Kara.”

“Well, um, I got us in but I can’t get out.”

Lena blinked. “Come again?”

“Somebody has changed the security settings,” Kara explained. “I don’t know who, it’s not like anyone can—”

“Lex,” Lena said succinctly. “He used his transmatter portal watch to come here and manipulate things. He must’ve saved the coordinates from when I came here while you were using Myriad.”

A plethora of emotions crossed Kara’s face in quick succession— shock, regret, anger, and finally resolve. She took a deep breath and stepped back.

“Well, I think I’ve got things fixed so that nobody can just show up now,” Kara huffed. “But there are some other issues. I can’t seem to get us _out_ , first of all, which normally wouldn’t be a pressing issue, because these living quarters are normally stocked in case Kal or I have to lay low here for a while, and there’s still food stashed here…”

“So what’s the problem?” Lena asked.

“Well, it’s not exactly a problem for me, more for you,” Kara said sheepishly. “There’s no heating system.”

That explained the shivering. Lena wasn’t wearing as many layers as she had on her last visit, when she had actually been prepared, and she had undoubtedly been here for a longer period of time than before. The cold that last time had been merely annoying was now downright dangerous, at least for a human.

“Take me to the console,” she ordered.

“Lena, I don’t think…”

“Just let me look at it, Kara,” Lena huffed. “I promise I won’t mess anything up more than my brother did.”

Kara led her, shivering, from the bedroom to the main hall of the Fortress. It was even colder here, and Lena shook with cold beneath her silk blouse and pencil skirt as she went through the commands on the console. She wrestled with the digital commands until her hands were shaking outright and she couldn’t figure out why things weren’t operational.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed when her shaking hand hit the wrong button and for a moment the air felt even colder than before.

Kara reached around Lena and fixed her mistake, until the air changed back to just-barely freezing.

“Here, let me just…” Kara said awkwardly as she pulled Lena into an embrace. Through the fabric of her Supergirl suit and Lena’s suit, the other woman radiated heat like a furnace.

“How are you so warm?” Lena groaned as she reluctantly relaxed.

“I’m an alien,” Kara said simply.

Lena blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, sheepishly. “You, on the other hand, feel like an ice cube. We need to get you warmed up.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Lena asked.

Kara led her back to the bedroom where she kicked off her shoes and Kara tucked her beneath every blanket she could find in the Fortress which, considering it was made for Kryptonians, was only three. Lena huddled beneath them as Kara continued bustling around.

“I would start a fire but we don’t have much to use as fuel,” Kara huffed.

“Does anyone know we’re here?” Lena asked.

“What?” Kara asked. “Oh, yeah. I got a message out to Alex before everything locked down, but the only way to get in the door is to lift the key—”

“You mean the ridiculously heavy key made of dwarf star?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, but she has to get in touch with Kal so he can lift it and he’s currently on Argo so…”

“So I’m going to be a popsicle by then,” Lena summarized. “Fabulous.”

“Not if I can do anything about it,” Kara huffed. “Scoot over.”

“Wha—?” Lena began, but Kara was already making herself comfy on the bed. She arranged herself behind Lena so that she was practically wrapped around her like a Kryptonian blanket, and then she moved her cape to surround them.

“Better?” Kara asked, and Lena wanted to deny it but she could feel a bit more warmth beneath the red fabric.

“A little,” Lena replied. “I’m just… You didn’t happen to bring my phone, did you?”

“I’m pretty sure it was destroyed in the explosion,” Kara replied.

“Great,” Lena huffed. “I’m just… I’m freezing and I’m bored out of my mind. We should be out there tracking down Lex.”

“We will be soon,” Kara told her. “I just… I had to get you somewhere safe, and this was the first place I thought of.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Kara, I’m grateful that you saved me, I just…”

“I know,” Kara murmured. “It was close, too close. For a second I was afraid that I wouldn’t get there on time.”

Lena found Kara’s hand with her own and squeezed. “But you did.”

“I just got you back,” Kara continued, as if she didn’t hear. “I can’t lose you now.”

A shiver went down Lena’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold. Kara said things like that now, and sometimes when she looked at her… Well, Lena wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Tell me a story,” Lena said, changing the subject.

Kara blinked, her eyelashes fluttering beside Lena’s cheek. “What?”

“Tell me a story, you’re good at that,” Lena repeated. “Tell me about Krypton.”

“You want to know about Krypton?” Kara asked.

“Of course, who wouldn’t want to know about another planet?”

“Oh, um… Are you sure it won’t upset you?” Kara asked sheepishly.

Lena sighed. “I… I’m not sure about anything. But I am sure that I want you to be honest with me, and I am sure that I want to know about the things you’ve never told me before. So, yeah, I want to know about Krypton.”

“Okay,” Kara said tentatively, then shifted behind Lena. “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“I dunno, you decide,” Lena replied.

“Um…” Kara thought for a long moment. “Okay, so Krypton had two major continents…”

Lena listened intently as Kara explained the geography of Krypton in great detail, and as she began talking about the cities and landmarks, she began speaking of her childhood, and the trips she would take with her parents to these places. It was fascinating to Lena, both because she was learning about another planet and because she was learning about _Kara_ , because Kara was trusting her with this knowledge. It warmed her on an emotional level even as her body continued to shiver. Slowly Kara’s voice became a hum in her mind and, no matter how hard she tried to focus, her body felt more and more sluggish and her eyes began to droop.

“And then— Lena? Lena, wake up!”

“Hmm?” Lena murmured. “Oh, I’m shorry… I dign’t mean to..”

“Lena, you’re slurring your words,” Kara said worriedly. “You’re still too cold. It’s not working, it’s not…”

“It’ll be a’right, Kara,” Lena murmured, her tongue thick in her mouth.

“We need to get closer,” Kara concluded. “There are too many layers for the heat transference to be effective. Skin to skin would be better.”

Lena’s mind was too exhausted to fully comprehend what Kara was saying, but when Kara flung off her cape and removed the layers of blankets, exposing Lena’s cold skin to even colder air, she groaned in protest.

“We need to get these clothes off,” Kara said, reaching for the buttons on Lena’s blouse.

“I— What?” Lena protested, momentarily more awake than before.

“Trust me, this will work better,” Kara insisted, and then her hands moved in a blur to unfasten the mother of pearl buttons on Lena’s blouse. She tugged it free, and her cheeks blossomed red as she exposed Lena’s gray lace bra beneath. She tossed the shirt aside and then searched for the zipper of Lena’s skirt and unfastened it before tugging the fabric down and tossing it aside with the shirt.

“Not the most romantic way I’ve ever gotten naked,” Lena teased, and Kara’s cheeks flushed even brighter red.

“Okay, get back under the covers,” Kara instructed. “And it might be better if you lay down, conserve your energy.”

Lena felt so tired that she didn’t argue. She laid down and pulled the blankets around her, and Kara removed her cape to add to the pile. What Lena wasn’t prepared for was for Kara to begin unfastening her suit, reaching for snaps and zippers that Lena had never even realized for there, and peeling the material off like a second skin until she stood there in nothing but her sports bra and cotton panties and what looked like miles and miles of perfect golden skin stretched over sharp bones and rippling muscle.

Lena’s mouth was agape. She knew it was, as Kara turned to her with a shy expression, but she couldn’t for the life of her make her jaw work to close it. Kara held one arm across her midriff for a moment before she shook her head and hurried to the bed, pulling the blankets back.

“What are you doing?” Lena exclaimed, as her mind finally pulled itself out of the gutter.

“I’m going to keep you warm,” Kara told her. “Body heat. It’ll be more effective with nothing between us. I’m so warm, you’ll be fine until help arrives.”

Lena wasn’t so sure that was fact as much as wishful thinking, but she wasn’t exactly in any position to argue, even if she wanted to. And while the rational part of her brain wanted to argue, a different, stupid, usually-repressed part of her brain most definitely did _not_ want to argue.

It should’ve been awkward. That’s what Lena expected, but it wasn’t. Kara’s body fit against hers like a missing puzzle piece, all of that lithe muscle fitting into the curves of Lena’s body like they were sculpted from the same piece of clay and then flung across the universe only to find each other and realize it now. After a moment Lena couldn’t help but relax. Kara was right; with nothing between them but small bits of lace and cotton the Kryptonian’s body heat wass completely unfettered and Lena soaked it up, letting it flow through her body. The blankets and the cape kept the heat cocooned inside, and Lena thought maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t die from hypothermia after all.

Her heart might give out, though, she thought. She could feel it pounding in her chest like it was trying to escape, like it didn’t want to be wrapped in Kara’s arms like this. But she knew that was a lie— her traitorous heart had wanted this for longer than Lena cared to admit.

“Lena?” Kara murmured against her forehead, and Lena looked up. She had seen Kara’s eyes up close before, but never quite this close, never without her glasses, never completely understanding that she was seeing Kara _and_ Supregirl and everything that entailed. This close Lena could see every speck of gray beneath the blue, and the darker flecks around the edges. Her heart sped up, but then she wondered if maybe it wasn’t her heart, but Kara’s heart, echoing through both their chests pressed so close together.

“Lena?” Kara murmured again, eyes flickering down until Lena knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was looking at her lips. She had done it before, many times, but Lena had never realized, never let herself realize…

Until now.

“Fuck it,” Lena breathed, and leaned forward.

There was a moment, as Lena’s lips settled over Kara’s, that she panicked. She froze as a million questions ran through her brain: _Had she read it wrong? Had she moved too quickly? Had she ruined_ everything _again?_ But then Kara’s lips slanted against hers, and her hand moved up Lena’s back to the back of her neck to cradle her head as she kissed her back and—

_Kara was kissing her back!_

It was chaste, at first, tentative, as they both found a rhythm. But it was easy, _so easy_ , and Kara’s lips were soft and warm and Lena was pretty sure she could kiss Kara forever if she would just let her. The world outside the Fortress, the cold air around them, all melted away until all Lena knew was the feeling of Kara’s breath against her, the heat of her body pressed into Lena’s, and the sweet sounds she made when Lena dipped her tongue between her lips.

“Ah— Lena!” Kara gasped, pulling away for a moment. Her face was flushed pink, all the way down her chest, and for a moment she looked as if she was going to stop, to say something that would make them realize that this was a horrible idea and they would regret it later, but Lena didn’t want to hear it.

“Kara, please,” Lena murmured.

Kara blinked down at her with a dumbfounded expression. “You… You want this?”

“Yes,” Lena nodded. “So much.”

“Oh,” Kara breathed, her breath moving the baby hairs at the top of Lena’s forehead. “ _Oh_ , okay.”

And then they were kissing again, but this time it was open mouthed and breathy, wet and raw and wonderful. It was like every bit of pent up emotion from the last year was being passed between them, washing over them like baptisimal waves until everything was washed clean and pure, and yet there was nothing pure about the way their lips moved against each other, or the way their bodies began to undulate beneath the covers. Lena couldn’t get close enough to Kara’s heat, and it seemed that Kara felt the same way, because she pulled away from Lena’s lips with what sounded like a growl, and reached around for the hooks at the back of Lena’s bra.

“Is this—?”

“Yes, definitely yes,” Lena nodded. “Yours, too.”

Kara unfastened Lena’s bra with a flick of her wrist that made Lena question exactly how many women’s bras Kara Danvers had unfastened in her life, but the question quickly fled her mind when the blonde pulled away long enough to yank her own sports bra over her head. Both articles of clothing were flung free of their blanket cocoon, and then they were pressed chest to chest, skin against skin. Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s pebbled pink nipples drag against her own, and Kara caught the sound in her mouth.

Hands explored, and Lena found that the Girl of Steel was surprisingly soft and warm. Fine downy blonde hairs rose beneath her fingertips as she trailed them down the ladder of Kara’s abdominals, around her sides and up her back, squeezing the muscles she could feel beneath her palms. Kara’s head dropped, her lips leaving Lena’s mouth to explore the line of her throat, pressing kisses to the freckle there before moving across her clavicles and finally down to her breasts. At the first touch of Kara’s lips around her nipple, Lena’s hips bucked into Kara’s thigh, and she realized exactly how wet she was.

“More,” Lena husked, her voice breathy and low. “I need more.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, looking up at Lena with blown pupils. She reached down and with a twist of her hand, ripped the seams of Lena’s panties and tore them from her body. She tossed them aside only for Lena to reach down and tug at the waistband of her own.

“Yours, too,” Lena ordered. “Fair is fair.”

The cotton briefs received the same treatment, and finally they were really skin to skin with nothing between them. Lena caught Kara’s lips again as their legs intertwined and her heat pressed against Kara’s thigh.

“Yeah, like that,” Kara muttered against Lena’s lips as she moved until her own center was pressed wetly against Lena’s thigh. It took a moment to find the right angle for each of them, but when they finally did, they moaned into each others’ mouths. Kara gripped one of Lena’s thighs with near-bruising force, and Lena clung to Kara’s shoulders as their hips rolled in tandem.

“F—fuck!” Lena hissed as she came closer and closer to the edge. She couldn’t kiss Kara and catch her breath at the same time, but she kept her lips beside the blonde’s, breathing in each others’ air as they kept moving.

“You feel so good,” Kara gasped. “Why… Why have we never… ?”

Her words cut off on a groan as Lena moved her leg even tighter against her clit. Kara’s rhythm stuttered, and when Lena moved to touch her breasts the Kryptonian was done for. Her arms locked around Lena in a vice grip as she came against Lena’s thigh, shuddering and moaning Lena’s name like a mantra.

“I don’t know,” Lena gasped, moving her own body again as she chased her own relief. “I don’t know, but I… I wish…”

“Yeah, me too,” Kara sighed. “You’re so beautiful, Lena. I bet you’re so pretty when you come. Wanna see… come for me.”

Lena’s breath froze in her throat as her orgasm washed over her. Her body stiffened and she dug her nails into Kara’s shoulders as pleasure zipped from her clit through her body. Finally a sound like a sob ripped its way free from her throat and she relaxed into Kara’s body as the aftershocks racked her frame.

“Wow,” Kara murmured against her hair. “Oh, wow…”

Lena let out a huffy chuckle. “Yeah…”

“We should’ve…” Kara trailed off. “Lena, I should’ve…”

A distant whirring sound interrupted their words as a purple light appeared in the corner of the room. Lena pulled the blankets tight around her torso as Kara rolled over, eyes glowing faintly as they braced to see who would emerge from the portal. A moment later, Lena breathed a sigh of relief as Alex, Nia, and Brainy stepped into the Fortress.

“The frequency appears to have been repaired,” Brainy said proudly as he looked back at the portal.

“Oh my God, you’re okay!” Alex exclaimed, running toward them, only to freeze a few steps away from the bed. “Why the hell are you naked?”

“Uh, body heat,” Kara explained quickly.

Nia snorted. “Yeah, sure, then why are there two pairs of ripped panties over here on the floor?”

“Nia!”


	2. Family/Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena take a small “break” from the traditional Luthor family Christmas meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a rare Lena topping Kara fic
> 
> Keeping quiet, kink is hinted at, married Supercorp, the Luthors aren’t horrible

Kara could write a list of places she would rather be at that moment instead of seated at the Luthor family dinner table. She understood how important it was to Lena to spend time with her family during the holidays, especially since Lionel’s death, but that didn’t make it any more enjoyable to sit through. At least he passed, Lionel had been fun to talk to, regaling them with tales of his business travels and various scandals of the rich and powerful. This year, however, his absence was felt like a hole, and filled by the cold interactions of the remaining family.

Kara smoothed down the hem of her dress as the cook brought out the second course of their meal and Lena droned on with some cousin about the stock market. Across the table, Lex gave her a measuring look.

“You look like you’d rather be anywhere but here, Kara,” he said, his voice low. Lex wasn’t so bad, at least in person. Kara knew he was a bit shady as a businessman, and his competitive streak with Lena bordered on unhealthy, but overall he was usually a welcome ally at these kinds of events— when he wasn’t being an annoying shit.

Kara took a sip of her wine. “I’m just tired. It’s been a busy week.”

That much was definitely true. Lena had been away for a business trip all week, visiting LuthorCorp subsidiaries in Dubai, Beijing, Tokyo, and Mumbai. Kara had been working on two articles at work, as well as helping cub reporter Nia put together an article on next year’s fashion trends which, in retrospect, was probably taking up far too much of her time and effort for a piece she wouldn’t be credited on and wasn’t even particularly interested in. She had flown to Metropolis on her own the night before and Lena had only arrived that morning, exhausted from her own flight. Lena had managed to catch three hours of sleep before their alarms went off.

They had showered together, one thing led to another, and right as things were about to get steamy—literally— Lena’s phone had rang with a call from one of the Japanese investors. Kara had been left high and _not_ dry, and on edge for going on four hours now.

So, yes, there were many places she would rather be than sitting at the Luthor dinner table surrounded by Lena’s extended family, under the judgemental eye of the Luthor matriarch, and at the very top of that list was back in her bed with her wife.

Kara finished her wine and set the glass down on the table with a bit more force than necessary, and the resulting thump drew Lena’s attention. Her wife turned to her and raised one elegant dark brow in concern.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked, and the low tone of her voice tugged at something in the pit of Kara’s stomach.

“Yeah, just… restroom,” Kara said in explanation as she pushed her chair under and shuffled away from the table. She pointedly ignored her mother-in-law’s sanctimonious stare as she skirted around the head of the table and made her way toward the hallway.

Kara locked the door to the half-bath and leaned against the counter with a sigh as she squeezed her thighs together. She could feel how wet she was, even now, and she groaned in frustration. She turned on the faucet and ran cold water, which she then wet her hand and splashed on the back of her neck, as if that would do any good. What she needed, more than anything, was for this party to be over, so that she could be back in the hotel room with her wife. She could still remember how Lena had looked at her when she emerged from the bedroom in the green strappy dress she was wearing— like she wanted to devour her right then and there— so she could only imagine what might happen as soon as they were back in the privacy of their hotel room.

Kara’s eyes snapped open, pulling herself back from her fantasy, just as her hand started wandering down the front of her dress. She couldn’t do that here, in her in-law’s bathroom, no… And yet, the thought was so tempting… Her hand strayed lower, underneath the hem of her dress, and up, to the edge of her panties. God, she was so on edge, it probably wouldn’t take more than a minute…

A knock on the door sent a bolt of alarm up her spine.

“Just a minute!” she shouted, moving her panties back into place.

There was a click from the door, and then it swung open, much to Kara’s horror. She froze, hand still up her skirt, as the door quickly opened and shut and her wife slipped inside with practiced grace.

“Hmm, I should’ve known you’d be up to no good,” Lena said, raising her brow as she tucked a pin back into her hair.

“Did you… Did you pick the lock?” Kara asked.

“It’s not very difficult, Lex and I used to do it all the time with these old doors,” Lena said, stepping behind her. “Take your panties off.”

The subject change was so abrupt that Kara’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. “What?”

“Take your panties off,” Lena repeated. “And if you make me repeat myself again, I’ll spank you so loudly the dinner guests will blush.”

Kara’s cheeks turned pink but she followed the instruction as Lena locked the door with a click. She teetered on her heels as she stepped out of the lacy underwear with one leg and then the other, then stood up straight, watching Lena behind her in the mirror.

“Good girl,” Lena husked, holding her hand out expectantly. Kara placed the panties in her wife’s hand and Lena grinned. “Have I told you how stunning you look in this dress, my love?”

“Not in words,” Kara replied.

“Well, you do,” Lena told her, bending to press kisses across Kara’s shoulders. It made Kara shiver in anticipation and anxiety.

“You look beautiful tonight, too,” Kara told her, and it was the truth. Lena’s hair was pinned up in a perfect coif, her black blouse was immaculate, and her tweed slacks hugged her curves in all the right ways.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena replied. “Now bend over.”

“What?”

“Huh-uh, what did I say?” Lena threatened, her voice taking on an edge. “Bend over, hands on the counter.”

Kara did as she was told, heart pounding in her chest. “Lena, are you—?”

“Shh, or I’ll gag you with these,” Lena warned, setting Kara’s underwear on the counter beside her face.

Kara bit her lip as Lena’s hands went to the hem of her skirt, rucking it up past her hips. Then one long-fingered hand pushed down on her lower back, arching her into position, as the other ghosted fingertips over her lower lips.

“My god, you are _dripping_ ,” Lena purred as she pressed another kiss just beside Kara’s shoulder blade. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

Kara whimpered as the pads of Lena’s fingers ghosted over the tip of her swollen clit. “ _Lena…_ ”

Lena froze then, and Kara panted heavily as footsteps passed by the door from the hallway. Once they were gone, Lena caught her gaze in the mirror in front of them.

“Do you want this?” Lena asked, her voice low and serious. Kara knew she could stop this, she could say no and Lena would move and she could put on her panties and pull down her skirt and they could go back to the dinner and talk about stocks and the price of steel in Dubai and Kara’s latest articles. Or…

“ _Yes_ ,” Kara breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, but it was enough.

Kara bit back a moan as two long fingers slipped inside her with a delicious stretch. She fisted her hands on either side of the sink as Lena slid out of her, curling down slightly, and then thrust back in again.

“Oh god… _fuck_ ,” Kara huffed, trying to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape her throat as Lena picked up her pace, thrusting steadily into her, each movement making the coil in Kara’s stomach twist tighter and tighter.

“You feel so good,” Lena told her, nipping at her back as she bent over her, using her hips as leverage to thrust harder. “So hot and wet around me.”

Kara barely held in a whine as Lena took her, and she pushed back against each incoming thrust. Her entire being centered on where Lena’s fingers pushed and pulled into her, the delicious stretch of those long fingers, the way she curled them to press expertly against Kara’s g-spot with every motion. It took everything in Kara’s power not to cry out at the delicious friction, the wonderful sensations that Lena so easily pulled from her body.

“‘M gonna come,” Kara grunted. “‘M so close, so— _Mmph!_ ”

Lena reached around and grasped Kara’s jaw, placing her hand over her mouth to baffle any sounds that might escape, just as she twisted her hand and added a third finger inside. Kara’s eyes bulged in the mirror as the stretch pushed her over the edge and she gasped into Lena’s hand, as she came hard around her fingers.

Kara’s mind went blank and her vision went white. Her breath caught in a silent scream behind Lena’s hand and her toes curled almost painfully in her Jimmy Choos as Lena ripped the orgasm from her body. As her thoughts came back, all she could focus on was the rippling, squeezing release around the fingers still slowly thrusting into her core. Her lungs ached for air and she shook her head until Lena moved her other hand and she could take long, gasping pulls of oxygen into her heaving chest.

“There you go,” Lena said, slowing her movements. Finally she pulled out of her heat and Kara couldn’t help the whine that escaped her throat, but Lena shushed her. “Feel better?”

“Mmhmm,” Kara murmured, still holding onto the counter for support. She didn’t trust her voice for more than a whimper of agreement, or her legs to do more than simply hold her in place as they quivered beneath her.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, and the concern in her voice was enough for Kara to pull herself back together a bit faster.

“Yeah,” Kara replied breathlessly, pushing herself up into a standing position. The muscles in her back ached at the motion, but she managed with only a bit of swaying.

Then Lena sucked her fingers into her mouth, between her blood red lips, and Kara thought her legs might give out beneath her after all.

Lena chuckled darkly at Kara’s lust-addled expression. Kara leaned against the wall as Lena reached for the sink and methodically washed her hands, until they smelled of soap instead of Kara’s womanhood. Then she wiped her hands on the nearby towels and stood back.

“While you straighten yourself up, I’m going to go tell my mother that you’re feeling under the weather,” she said in a hushed voice. “And then we’re going to go back to the hotel and you’re going to make me come until I scream. And vice versa. How does that sound?”

Kara blinked dumbly. “That… That sounds amazing.”

Lena grinned salaciously at her, then kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away and moved to the door as Kara turned toward the sink.

“Wait, Lena, where are my—?” Kara began, looking over her shoulder at her wife’s reflection.

Lena held Kara’s panties in her hand and gave her a wink before she tucked them in her pocket and disappeared out the door before Kara could say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make up this list of prompts? Yes. Did I challenge myself to write two versions of each prompt? Also yes. Am I already behind on Day 3? -_- yes


	3. Arts & Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks Lena to pose for her... in the nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m really behind but, um... better late than never, I suppose? Eh...
> 
> Anyway, this chapter contains nude drawing, Kara packing more than art supplies, strap-on sex, and a healthy dose of a reassuring girlfriend making her partner feel beautiful because I love writing soft smut.

When Lena found out that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, she had to do a lot of mental gymnastics to assimilate the mental image of sweet, shy Kara with the strong, assertive superhero. After a while, though, it was painfully obvious. Neither side of Kara was entirely true, both extreme masks that she wore to keep her identity secret. The real Kara, the one who only a few people had the privilege to know, was somewhere in the middle. Every time Lena realized that she was one of those privileged few, she counted her lucky stars. She considered herself even more fortunate when she and Kara started dating, and the closeness that developed between them allowed her to see even more sides of Kara than before.

And some of those sides were naked, and very, very sexy.

But still, even after months of dating, Kara could say and do things that took Lena by surprise.

“You want to _what_?” Lena asked.

Kara blushed and buried her face into her pillow, muffling her response. Lena chuckled and moved until she was practically lying on top of her girlfriend, naked breasts pressed against the glorious muscular expanse of the Kryptonian’s back.

“I can’t hear you if you’re talking into the pillow, darling,” Lena said, pressing a kiss to the hollow beneath Kara’s ear.

Kara turned her head carefully. “I want to draw you.”

“I don’t think that’s all you said the first time.”

Kara huffed and started to turn over, and after some careful maneuvering she managed to do so and pulled Lena bodily back against her.

“I want to draw you… naked.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Lena bit her lip at the proposition. “What brought this on?”

Kara’s cheeks turned pink. “That scene in _Portrait of a Lady on Fire_. And the one in _Titanic_. I think it could be…”

“Really hot?” Lena asked.

“Mmhmm,” Kara replied, twisting a strand of Lena’s hair around her finger.

Lena felt her heart speed up and muscles lower down clench at the idea. Most of Kara’s paintings were abstract, paintings of space pulled from her memories of her time in her pod, but her sketches tended to be more concrete, people and things she saw in her daily life. She never snooped through Kara’s sketch books, no matter how tempting it was, but she had peeked over her shoulder enough times to know that Kara had sketched her before. But to deliberately pose for a sketch was totally new for them and to do so naked…

Well, yes, it would be really hot.

“Okay,” Lena said, a bit breathless.

“Okay?” Kara squeaked.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed quickly, nodding her head. She moved away from Kara. “So how do you want to do this?”

“Oh, um…” Kara began, tapping her chin. “I, uh, hadn’t really thought that far ahead. I wasn’t even sure you’d agree to it. Maybe not today, give me a little time to think about it and prep.”

Lena deflated slightly. “Oh, okay.”

Kara reached out and pulled her back toward her body. “But I can think of a way to spend the rest of today that might prove… inspiring.”

“Inspiring, huh?” Lena asked.

“Very…”

——

It took a week for Kara to fully wrap her mind around the idea. Granted, it had been her idea in the first place, but that didn’t mean it was a concrete thing in her mind. It had been a fleeting thought, a fanciful notion that had passed through her mind multiple times but without much actual thought behind it. She loved art, loved drawing Lena in every shape and form. If she pulled all of her sketches of the brunette from her sketchbooks she could probably fill at least two with them. She had sketches of Lena reading, sketches of Lena bent over microscopes, sketches of Lena cooking, sketches of Lena sleeping— those were her favorites. She had no sketches of Lena naked, at least not fully, out of respect, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to draw Lena naked. And she meant that in the most respectful way possible. Sure, part of her wanted to put Lena’s naked form on paper for her own pleasure, she would be lying if she denied it, but it was more than that. Lena was just… beautiful, absolutely stunning. She was the kind of gorgeous that artists had tried to recreate and record for centuries, and somehow Kara had the privilege of sharing her bed and sharing her life with her. It was heady, in the best of ways.

But still, when she said it out loud for the first time, basking in the afterglow of the first of many orgasms, she hadn’t expected Lena to agree. Lena was very self-conscious of her body and appearance. She wasn’t vain, but she knew that she was objectively attractive, and she used that to her advantage, both personally and professionally. But, because she was so hyper aware of her appearance and the power it had, she was also very self-conscious over her perceived imperfections. So Kara hadn’t been sure Lena would agree to her proposition, but she was thrilled when she did.

She had sketched nude figures before. She had minored in visual arts, and several of her classes had included units on capturing the human body. It had only taken a couple of sessions to get over any misplaced modesty or awkwardness. Her mind reverted back to the scientist she had trained to be on Krypton, analytical and yet reverent. A body was a body, both majestic and mundane in its function and appearance.

But sketching Lena, especially the way Kara wanted to? That was far from mundane, and Kara knew it would take every bit of concentration and discipline to do it, but she was determined.

So when Saturday morning rolled around, she had everything ready. She packed all of her supplies, along with a few surprises, and headed over to Lena’s apartment. They had agreed to do things there, because with her floor-to-ceiling windows Lena certainly had the best light, but her penthouse also offered the most privacy because it was so high up. Kara thought she had everything prepared… Until Lena opened the door.

She should’ve expected it— Lena looked exactly how Kara had specified— but nothing could’ve prepared her for the reality of it. Lena was wearing a black floral silk robe and apparently nothing beneath it, the front loosened almost to her navel so that Kara got an eyeful of milky white cleavage as soon as the door was opened. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she was barely wearing any makeup, just the barest hint of eyeshadow and a reddish lip much lighter than what she normally wore. She was, quite simply, absolutely stunning.

“Hi,” Lena greeted, pulling her attention back.

“Hi,” Kara replied breathily. “Are you, um, ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, come in,” Lena told her, gesturing for her to walk past. “I set everything up like you asked.”

Lena had moved her coffee table out of the way, and a red throw was spread over her white sofa, with several pillows nearby. Kara set her bag down and took a moment to check the light before moving the sofa ever so slightly toward the window. Then she went to work arranging pillows under the blanket so that Lena could recline comfortably through the session. Then she moved back to her own things, pulling up a chair and unpacking her larger sketchbook and pencils. Only when she was done did she look back at Lena, who was watching her with a furrowed expression and clenching hands.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, then thought better of her phrasing. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Lena insisted. “I mean… I shouldn’t be nervous. You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yes, but I know this is different,” Kara said. “If you’re uncomfortable—“

“I’m not,” Lena replied. “I’m not uncomfortable, just a bit nervous.”

Kara reached out and cupped Lena’s jaw. “Lena, you’re beautiful…”

“I know,” Lena said quickly, then barked out a laugh. “God, that sounded vain. I don’t mean to be.”

“You’re not vain, Lena,” Kara assured her. “Sometimes I think you don’t even realize how beautiful you are.”

Lena shifted from one foot to the other. “Lillian always taught me to use my appearance to my advantage. I know that I’m attractive. But when you say it… When you look at me… It feels different. You don’t just see my body, Kara. You see me.”

Kara smiled slightly, and stepped closer to pull Lena into her arms. “I was thinking the same thing on my way over here. Any time I’ve ever drawn a nude model, I could always separate myself and think ‘it’s just a body’. But this time it’s going to be you, and that makes me a little nervous, too. But I really, really want to draw you.”

Lena took a deep breath, then looked up at Kara. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Lena nodded and pulled away from her embrace. “Okay.”

And then she dropped her robe, and every thought Kara might’ve had left her brain as her jaw hit the floor.

Lena chuckled. “You sure you don’t want to just head to the bedroom?”

Kara nodded once, then quickly corrected course and shook her head. “No, I want to do this. Can you lie on the couch with your head toward the window?”

The next few minutes were spent adjusting, making sure the pillows were positioned just right so that Lena could relax, Kara moving her ever so slightly until she was perfectly positioned, even adjusting the tips of her fingers so that they didn’t dig into the soft skin of her hip. Finally Kara stood back and took her in, from head to toe, and moved to her chair.

“Perfect,” she said as she flipped open her sketchbook and moved the pencil over paper in the first line. “Now, just try not to move.”

——

When Kara first asked Lena to pose like this, she hadn’t quite known what to think. Kara was so sweet, the idea was so sexy, and for those reasons she had agreed.

She hadn’t expected it to be torture.

She could feel Kara’s eyes on her like a physical touch, skimming over every inch of skin, and it felt like a branding. Kara had seen her naked before, had looked at her body with want and desire, but it wasn’t like this. The studious way Kara looked from her to the sketchbook in front of her, committing each glance to paper, was something entirely different. There was desire there, most definitely, but also something else. A palpable sense of reverence, like she wasn’t just seeing Lena’s skin but beneath it, deep into her very being, as she sketched her physical form.

Lena tried not to think about her own desire, though she could feel the damp evidence spreading between her thighs. Instead she watched Kara as she drew. Normally, if she caught Kara sketching her, she would immediately look away and pretend she hadn’t noticed, afraid that if Kara saw her she might stop. This time she could look freely, and it was fascinating. Kara’s brow crinkled in concentration, and her bangs shifted on her forehead, falling into her eyes for a moment until Kara mindlessly flicked them away with her hand. Her fingers left a dark smear of graphite on her forehead, but she didn’t notice. Even under her button up, Lena could tell her muscles were tense, every bit of energy pulled tight like a bow string in her body. Lena can’t wait for her to finish and maybe they can do something with all that energy…

“Don’t move,” Kara warned, and Lena sucked in a sudden breath. She hadn’t realized she was moving, but her thighs are tense, rubbing together. She sighed and relaxed back into the blanket, and Kara’s lips turned up into a grin.

“This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be,” Lena admitted.

Kara’s grin widened. “Yeah, for me, too. Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it when I’m done.”

Kara shifted in her chair and Lena’s gaze was drawn lower, to the dark jeans that Kara was wearing. The blonde was perched almost on the edge of the chair, ever so gently, and when she shifted her legs to better balance the sketchbook she was holding—

“Kara are you—?”

“Shh, you’re moving again,” Kara said, but her grin turned salacious in a way that answered Lena’s question without her even having to ask it.

Kara Danvers— shy, sweet Kara Danvers— was packing.

Holding still and being patient got a lot more difficult with that knowledge. Lena was hyper aware of her breathing, of her pounding heart that she was sure the Kryptonian could hear from across the room, of the growing wetness between her thighs that she was pretty sure that even she could smell, which meant Kara could probably smell it also, and… could Kara _see_ it? Lena wanted to crane her neck and look, to see if the glistening wetness was as obvious as it felt, but she couldn’t move…

“Finished.”

Lena blinked absentmindedly. “What?”

“Do you want to—?”

“Come here,” Lena commanded, moving her now-stiff limbs until she was reaching for Kara.

Kara dropped the sketchbook unceremoniously to the floor as she hurried from the chair to the couch. Lena wasn’t sure if she pulled Kara down or if Kara fell, but in a blink she was poised above her, kissing her, hands exploring every inch of bare skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lena,” Kara breathed between heated kisses as she squeezed Lena’s breasts, then moved her hands lower to her hips.

Lena felt like she was on fire, one that had been a hot coal just beneath her skin for minutes or possibly hours, she wasn’t sure, and was now being stoked to a roaring flame with every touch of Kara’s hands on her. She gripped fruitlessly at Kara’s blouse before yanking it free from her pants, and buttons flew everywhere as they both reached for the front and she shoved it back so she could touch Kara’s skin. Kara didn’t even stop her tactile worship of Lena’s body long enough to completely strip it off, just let it hang loosely from her arms as Lena reached further down and yanked open her pants.

“I’ve been dying to see exactly what you’ve got in here,” Lena admitted as she pushed the pants down slightly and reached inside until she found springy silicone between Kara’s legs and pulled it through the fly. She raised a brow as the dildo sprung to its full length, standing firm from a ring in a boxer-style harness. “When did you get this?”

“I ordered it after you agreed to let me draw you,” Kara told her, reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out a travel-size bottle of lube.

“Bit of a sure thing, am I?” Lena asked.

“If you don’t want it, just tell me,” Kara said as she slicked up the toy— not that it felt like they would need much help, if the deluge Lena felt between her thighs was any indication.

Lena just spread her legs further in response and pulled Kara bodily toward her.

“Just fuck me,” Lena ordered as Kara lined up the strap between them.

“With pleasure.”

The strap Kara was wearing wasn’t small— Lena wasn’t sure how she didn’t notice it tucked inside Kara’s pants, but she chalked it up to anxiety— but between the lube and Lena’s own wet arousal it slipped into her easily. The stretch, though, as Kara slowly pushed forward and deeper, was fucking delicious. Their position was a bit awkward, limited by the back of the sofa and the pillows shoved away haphazardly beneath the red blanket, but neither of them spared a thought toward those things. All Lena cared about, in that moment, was the feeling of Kara inside of her, over her, surrounding her, and if the blown pupils looking into her own eyes were any indication, Kara was just as far gone.

“You’re taking me so well,” Kara hissed as she eased the strap inside bit by bit. Lena groaned, another flood of arousal gushing between them at the praise, and a moment later Kara’s hips were flush against hers and every inch of silicone was buried inside her to the hilt.

Lena moaned at the sensation. “Fuck, Kara, so good. Please fuck me, please fuck me… _God!_ ”

Kara didn’t take her time— both of them had been patient for long enough. After a couple of experimental thrusts, feeling out the angle of the new toy and the way it fit between them, she began moving in earnest. She pulled the toy nearly free from Lena’s flesh before angling it just right and slamming back inside. She added a little grind at the end of each thrust, rolling her hips and moaning in a way that told Lena the base of the strap was grinding into her clit. Lena shifted her hips slightly as they moved on the sofa, until her own angle was better, so the toy hit right against her g-spot on every entry, and she cried out on the next thrust.

“Yes, God, Kara, yes, _fuck_ ,” Lena cried on repeat, as Kara only grunted with exertion as she moved, pushing them both closer and closer toward the precipice. Lena could feel the tension in her belly growing with each motion, and the rest of her body tensed in anticipation.

“‘M so close,” Kara grunted into her ear. “Touch yourself, Lena, come with me…”

Lena’s hand dropped from where it was clinging to Kara’s shoulder, down between their bodies. Her fingers went to where the strap was moving, wet and thick into her pussy with every thrust, and she moaned at the feeling, before pulling her hand up slightly to her clit.

“L— Lena, please,” Kara huffed, her voice almost a sob as her motions became more erratic.

Lena wasn’t sure if it was Kara’s impending climax or the three rough circles around her clit, but her body went from _almost_ to _there_ in a blink. The tension in her belly exploded in sensation, and she clutched at Kara with her legs and her free hand as she cried out into Kara’s shoulder. Kara ground her pelvis roughly into the strap, sending even more sensation through Lena’s pulsing core, until her vision went white around the edges. Suddenly Kara froze and her mouth opened on a silent cry, then her body shook infinitesimally as her own climax rocked her. Finally a deep, primal moan sounded from Kara’s lips and she slowly withdrew from Lena before collapsing onto the sofa behind her.

They were quiet for several long moments, save the sound of their labored breaths echoing off the massive windows of Lena’s apartment. Wet silicone dug into Lena’s hipbone, and the fluffy red blanket beneath her was sticky with sweat and arousal. Finally, Lena’s mind came back to the present, and her eyes zeroed in on the abandoned sketchbook on the floor.

“Mmmph, where are you going?” Kara mumbled as Lena pulled away.

“I wanna see it,” Lena told her, stretching. She didn’t have to get up completely, just stretched awkwardly until she could hook her fingertip around the metal spiral binding. She dragged the sketchbook a few inches until she could get an actual grip on it, and then she held it up in front of her.

It was obviously her, but looking at a drawing of herself was a bit of a strange thing to wrap her head around. The fact that it was a nude drawing made it even weirder. She tried to separate her mind from that fact, to see it as just a body, like Kara said. The woman in the picture was objectively beautiful, with her dark hair, sharp jaw, and feminine curves. But there was something more, something that Lena couldn’t pinpoint if she just viewed it as a body.

This was how Kara saw her. And it was… _beautiful_. Kara didn’t omit what Lena saw as imperfections— the soft swell of her tummy, the scar just below her right breast, the way her thighs sloughed to the side with gravity, the uneven angle of her left pinky. She included all of these things, but somehow it didn’t detract from the rest of the drawing, it didn’t distract from the overall picture. These were just a few of the many miniscule details that Kara had included, the things that made the drawing whole and wonderful and beautiful.

The things that made Lena whole and wonderful and…

_This was how Kara saw her…_

“Kara, I don’t know what to say,” Lena whispered, and she could feel tears threatening to spill over the edges of her eyelids.

“That’s the real reason I wanted to draw you, you know,” Kara murmured as she kissed her shoulder. “The sex was a definite perk, mind you. But this… I wanted to show you how I see you. How beautiful you really are.”

Lena turned her head toward Kara and pressed an awkward kiss to her jaw. “I love you.”

Kara grinned and moved to kiss her more fully. “I love you, too.”


End file.
